Zoe
Zoe is the friend and ally of Edgar Frog in Lost Boys: The Thirst. The Thirst Zoe is Edgar’s helpful friend and later fellow hunter who works at the Book O’Neer. She supports and aids Edgar through his mission, doing everything from selling his books on E-bay to raise money, to researching the Blood Moon at the cost of her own safety in a bid to help him. It is Zoe who passes him the fatal weapon that kills DJ X. At the end of the movie, Zoe and Edgar reflect on their adventure. Edgar wonders about her knowledge that vampires were real, which she explains as a “hunch.” Edgar comments about something he’s just read about female werewolves being able to transform at any time, and Zoe remarks that she finds the theory to be “interesting.” The audience is teased with the sight of her eyes becoming wolflike. Personality Somewhat zany, Zoe is cheerful and expressive — a feat which plays off Edgar's more deadpan personality. She is highly knowledgeable in terms of folklore, being able to successfully research the details of the Blood Moon, and is able to hold her ground against a vampire via the use of Holy Water mace. She does possess a sense of humor; this is shown when she briefly teases Blake about his tensity towards her before relenting at Edgar's command. She is not without her personal quirks — such as calling Edgar out on not naming his gun, and uttering a surprisingly underwhelming expletive at the discovery of Johnny Trash's remains. However, when the situation calls for it, she can be reliable and quick witted; she secures Edgar's safety after he is injured, and retrieves the weapon Edgar needs to kill DJ X. Her concern for Edgar implies a compassionate side (which Edgar takes notice of at one point when he tells her to go and tell the world about the incoming vampire threat if he should die in battle). Despite the speculation of her being a werewolf, one can confirm by her earlier actions that she is not an evil member of the netherworld. Powers & Abilities Zoe possesses the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. As a werewolf, her strengths and instincts are most potent during the night and are at their zenith only during a full moon. The sight of the full moon itself will trigger her shift like any other werewolf; shifting into a powerful and aggressive anthropomorphic wolf; endowed with both the intelligence of a woman and the aggression and brute strength of a she-wolf. Zoe herself has not been seen in her lycan form and remains incognito within Lost Boys canon as she lives and works alongside the Frog Brothers. She-Wolf Abilities * Shapeshifting Independence: According to Edgar Frog's research, female werewolves — or she-wolves — are independent of the pull of the full moon during the day. The full moon will still trigger their change; however, they can also assume their lycan form and unleash the full force of their strengths and lupine instincts at will; regardless of daylight hours or moon phases. This may be an atavistic evolution to allow she-wolves to protect their pups and packs even during the day; this makes Zoe an ideal warrior and guardian among her pack — assuming she belongs to an existing pack or is an omega. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities Category:Characters Category:Female Characters